


Lil Man

by wackledoodle



Series: Dragon Ball Smut Smut [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackledoodle/pseuds/wackledoodle
Summary: Krillin wonders why he even bothers.





	Lil Man

**Author's Note:**

> I love Krillin and the Androids. I legit cried when he called 17 brother •^•

       It wasn't unusual to see Krillin doing a few exercise routines outside their house. Sometimes 18 would watch out of amusement or to just tease him. 

       Pushing himself up with one arm he gasps the amount of push ups he already did, sweat trickling down his face and abdomen. The sun was shining today so there wasn't a spot of Krillin to miss...

Damn he had a nice bubble butt.

"What are you looking at?" the person beside her asked.

"Krillin."

"Hm." It was her brother 17. He observed Krillin with her, watching the small man now crouching and proceeding to do flexible stretches. His eyebrow raised a bit. 

"He does know we're watching right?"

"Nope."

_Silence._

_"I'm molesting him."_

"Mmm. Fine." 

Not like 17 kept his hands to himself anyway. 

18 continued to watch her husband, him being oblivious to 17 until he was standing over him. 

Krillin squeaked slightly and stopped in mid formation of a bridge to look at his brother in law. "Um...h-hi" 

He was always nervous around him. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" His tone was cold. More than usual. Krillin could feel his face burning and looked down at the sand before continuing, 17's eyes piercing into his body. 

"Spread your legs a bit." 

"But-" he felt the glare and he did so, he could feel a slight sting in his muscles. The tight shorts he wore clenched around his ass making 17 bite his lips. Krillin being embarrassed, tried to ignore this until he felt a palm on his shorts. 

His shorts were gone. 18 choked on laughter. 

"17! We're o-outside! N-No! Shoo stop!" He was struggling to push 17 off who was trying to kiss him. 17 eventually won, plunging his warm tongue into Krillin mouth making him freeze. It was always like this. A slight whine rang throughout him as he started to kiss back shyly. 17 propped him up on his lap so 18 could get a full view. 

Squeezing Krillin's firm booty he forced him to wrap his legs around his back, gripping his thighs. 

"You asshole feels tight" he remarks after pushing a finger in. 

Krillin barks at him to get it over with. 

By the time 17 is eating Krillin out, 18 was already fingering herself gasping quietly at the sight of her small husband. He looked perfect. 

He looked more perfect when he started to scream 17's name in the sand. 

******* 

Krillin limped around the kitchen sending the twins a glare. 18 simply winked and 17's eyes were looking in a magazine. 

Poor Krillin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, leave comments and likes plz.


End file.
